The Ballenium Eye
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: A parody concerning Pegasus Millenium eye! Evil council of doom is present, too! xD Rated T just to be safe.


**The Ballenium Eye**

* * *

**  
Yes I know I don't own the characters, but I do own my ideas. xD**

**Once more, a Marik's evil council of doom oneshot parody!**

**Readers : Hoorayyyyy!!**

**Author :This is very short, sorry but I am too busy and I barely have the time to write something more detailed.**

**Leona : Yes we know! Say something new!**

**Author : OK, I am thinking to make a parody of you and your uncle, too!**

**Leona : NOOOO, don't leave me alone with him!**

**Author : Well... maybe I am gonna make a parody of the whole trilogy that includes you!**

**Leona : Grrrrrrrr...**

**Author : When I have time of course!**

**Leona : Never... Phew! xD**

* * *

**  
Somewhere in Egypt**

Marik : Bakura, you were the one who stole Pegasus Millenium Eye but never told us what you did of it.

Bakura: Nothing, I just love collecting balls, and that eye was perfect.

Marik : You have balls of your own you fool!

Bakura: But I can't play golf with them. That's when I needed a good one.

Pegasus: I never thought about that sweethearts. Millenium eye would come in handy along with the Millenium rod!

Zorc : I've got an idea! Let's call it Ballenium eye!

Pegasus : Who would have thought that Zorc would be so funny!

Bakura: Just shut up Pegasus and put your left ball where your lost eye is! It won't make a difference at all.

Marik: Silence my mind slaves! This is why I wanted Bakura to give me the millenium eye! I'm sick and tired of you, I want to play some golf.

Bakura: Fine, you can have it for a while. In one condition of course...

**Bakura smiled in an evil way and took out of his pocket the millenium eye that once belonged to Pegasus, causing the last one nostalgic feelings about that dear eye of his.**

Pegasus: My eye! My lovely eye! My precious! Gollum gollum!

Marik: Hey, we're not on the lord of the rings!

Pegasus: Sorry, it was spontaneous reaction! I have missed it so much! I think I may watch this movie once I finish the portrait of lovely big Kaiba Boy!

Bakura : Why watch that stupid movie and not role play?

Pegasus : That's brilliant!! I want to be Gandalf the grey, or should I say Gandalf the gay! You know, he liked children just as me! Let's find who shall play Frodo the Ring bearer!

Bakura : I own the Millenium Ring so let me be Frodo!

Marik : What the hell, we're not here to role play! I want the stupid Ballenium Eye!

Bakura : I told you, you can have it in one condition. Just beg me to have it!

Marik : Damn you! I am the leader here! I give the orders and approve of your ideas! So don't expect me to beg you for that you stupid jerk!

**Bakura brings the Millenium eye closer to Marik and provokes him to take it.  
**

Bakura : If you say please...!

Marik : No way you fluffy boy! I shall take it by force!

Bakura : Come and get me you girly man! You're not quick enough!

**Bakura and Marik have a fight for the Millenium Eye, until it falls inside the Millenium Toilet Marik owns...**

**Marik and Bakura are out of control for having lost the Millenium eye.**

**Pegasus is on the verge of commiting suicide, crying for his precious all the time and coughing ''gollum'' gollum''!  
**

Pegasus : Oh dear... it's so painful not to have this eye anymore! You know, I was able to see everyone naked with it!

Weevil : Really?

Zombie boy : Brains...!

Rex : Yes zombie boy, he could see brains,too, with that eye!

**Zombie boy loses no time and puts his whole head in the Millenium Toilet until he gets stuck!  
**

Marik : Oh Shit, now we need to help that idiot, too! He is beginning to get drown!

Odiooooon! My f*cking stupid bulb come over here!

**Odion comes to the rescue , half naked holding a board as David Hasselhoff from Baywatch.  
**

Odion : Master Marik, Odion has come to save that boy!

Marik : Get him out!

**Zombie boy has passed out and needs CPR.**

**Marik looks disgusted by the thought of Odion placing his mouth to someone's who got water from toilet.  
**

Marik : Odion is disgusting, I can't watch it.

Bakura : Ha ha ha ha ha! Who would have thought you're as weak as a girl! Next time I will rent more blood movies.

Marik : Just shut up, we need to see what will become of zombie boy!

**Odion puts his mouth in zombie boy's and out of the blue the song ''Ti amo'' surrounds the atmosphere...  
**

Marik : Pegasus ! Stop playing romantic songs!

Pegasus : But look what we have! They look so good together! Wish Kaiba boy did the same for me, too, if I put my mouth on that toilet.

Rebecca : In your dreams he would say! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Pegasus : Rebecca, it seems your a** needs a lesson...!

Rebecca : No! It's teddy who told that, not me!

**Zombie boy starts coughing hard and gets the Ballenium eye out of his mouth, but does not pay attention. He looks Odion deep into his eyes and hearts come out of him...  
**

Zombie boy : Brains!!

Odion : Master Marik, am I allowed to fall in love with that boy?

Marik : Stop asking me all the time! I just want the eye!

**Odion leaves with the zombie boy... Marik manages to get his hands at the Millenium eye and sighs in relief.  
**

Marik : Bakura, as you saw it is my destiny to play that golf match today, so let's go you fool!

Pegasus : Oh boy, I have lost my precious forever! I am going to peek and record with my camera Odion and zombie boy who must be having sex now!

* * *

**  
Author : I hope you had fun! XD**


End file.
